<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel For You by AbbyzHanson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945725">Kneel For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson'>AbbyzHanson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggression, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Grillby can't express feelings well, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), I should be doing my mock exams but no, Reader almost has a panic attack, Suggestive Themes, Underfell, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), but only towards the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone while sick is never fun, matter of fact it leaves you on edge. It doesn't help that you're worried something's happened to Grillby, he hasn't come up to check on you since this morning.</p><p>Deciding to be rebellious and go against Grillby's orders to stay upstairs, you wonder down to the bar to make sure he's ok. </p><p>Turns out that was a mistake.</p><p>Luckily Grillby's there to clear things up and kick people out, now if only he could figure out how to comfort you properly...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kneel For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one just for fun, there was no prompt that went with it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grillby had been working downstairs at the bar all day. As far as you knew, he hadn't come up for a break or stopped for lunch. You knew he was a workaholic when you got together, but that didn't stop you from worrying about him. </p><p>      You knew that he wouldn't like it if you came downstairs to the bar while he was working, especially since you were sick, but you just had to make sure that he was ok. Opening the door, you took a breath and headed down the stairs. The minute you passed the bottom step, you regretted it. All eyes were on you, and as much as you like attention, this was not the kind you wanted. What's worse, is that you could feel Grillby staring at you too. You could hear him huff and put a glass down, watching to see what you'd do. </p><p>      Too scared to look up and risk seeing a disappointed look on his face, you silently straightened your back and walked around to sit on a stool at the bar. Another scoff came out of his mouth as you just sat there. </p><p>This was not what you wanted. </p><p>      The bar's patrons slowly began talking again, although it was clear that some were trying to listen in on whatever was gunna go down. You looked up slightly and saw Grillby coming out from behind the bar. Shuffling on your stool, you noticed him standing in front of you, one of his big arms on the bar top as he leant over you. You could feel the heat radiating off of him. Surprisingly, he wasn't nearly as hot as you thought he'd be. He must not be that upset. </p><p>      Deciding to take a chance, you raised your head and looked into his eyes but you couldn't help and start fidgeting with your fingers to try and calm yourself down.</p><p>"H-hi Grillby.." He wasn't amused.</p><p>"Why are you down here?" </p><p>      Sighing, you held yourself with your arms, gaze flickering between Grillby and the floor. </p><p>"Well, I... I mean...It just sounds stupid now. I-I'|l just go back upstairs, it's fine." </p><p>You try to stand up but Grillby grabs your shoulder and pushes you back down.</p><p>"Oh no you don't. Tell me why you came down, I wanna know." </p><p>      Looking around anxiously you caught a couple monsters smirking at you. Suddenly you felt more than just embarrassed. You could feel tears begin to gloss over your eyes as they silently started trying to provoke you. Now, all you wanted was to go upstairs and stop bothering him. You're always more emotional when you're sick and he hates it. </p><p>"Grillby, please let me go."</p><p>"Nuh uh, not till you tell me what's going on." </p><p>"Grillby.. please. I'll go back up stairs and rest, just like you wanted me to." </p><p>      You were becoming extremely overwheImed, and even though you knew they weren't, his flames suddenly felt as though they were burning you alive. The fever must be back. As you desperately tried to keep your tears from flowing, your voice became very weak. </p><p>"please..." </p><p>      You could see him switch gears. You were upset. You wouldn't tell him why. (which was really annoying him) And you were sick, but still ignored his order. His instincts told him to comfort you, but the business man in him spoke louder. He didn't have time to sit around and wait on you all day, as cruel as that sounded. </p><p>"Ya ok, you know what? Fine." </p><p>You flinched slightly, knowing that he was tired of waiting. He had work to do. Always work. </p><p>"Go wait upstairs and rest." </p><p>      As you stood shakily you hid your face, feeling a tear finally break free and slide down your reddened skin.You knew you shouldn't have come downstairs.. You were just.. Emotional. God, why did you have to be such a burden. As you started to leave, you realised you weren't only one who thought so. You could hear the smirking monster from earlier laughing about you to his "friends." He should'a kept it in his head, but he didn't.</p><p> "God, she seems annoying Grillby. Why do you even keep her around? She’s gotta be an amazing lay if you’re letting her distract ya from bringing guys like us more drinks. Right fellas?" </p><p>      You could hear a couple laughs, but you didn't find it amusing at all. Matter of fact, you were struggling to breath, and you weren't sure if it was the sudden rise in heat or an oncoming anxiety attack. As more tears slipped down your cheeks you turned to leave, but found that another customer (who you didn't recognize) had come up behind you. Stopping you from retreating back upstairs to safety.</p><p>"aww... she's crying!" He then leaned forward and made a face. </p><p>"How cuteeee!"</p><p>Surprised by his sudden appearance, you gasped and stumbled back. When you did, you found yourself bumping into a hard chest. One that was burning considerably hotter than earlier. </p><p>"Watch your fucking mouth, rat."</p><p>You could hear the intense crackling and popping of his flames in your ear. He was pissed. </p><p>"You may not be a monster, but I can still turn you into fucking dust."</p><p>They took a step back, hands raised as the other guys laughed. Grillby felt you tense up against him and snapped his head towards the laughter. </p><p>"Get out." </p><p>Some looked surprised, while others scoffed. </p><p>"Aww, come on Grillby, ya know we didn't mean it. Just havin some fun is all." </p><p>At hearing the monster's words you had to hold yourself back from scoffing. You could feel a low growl start to grow in Grillby's chest as the man started talking again. </p><p>"Ya just a bit of fun! You knew that, didn't cha sweetheart?" </p><p>At hearing the man call you sweetheart, Grillby exploded. </p><p>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR!"</p><p>     The extreme rise in heat made you dizzy and you stumbled a bit, leaning against the bar. At that moment, Fuku came through the front door, shocked at the scene before her. Once she saw your state, however, she knew Grillby was needed elsewhere. After kicking the guys out and threatening to melt their faces off, Fuku gave Grillby a pointed look and nodded towards you. She then went behind the bar and started serving the customers on his behalf. </p><p>      Grillby knew it wasn't a good idea to try and comfort you now, since he was so angry. But Fuku had already taken over and he knew she'd refuse to let him take back control. Trying to calm himself down, he took some deep breaths and marched over to you. Seeing your shaky hands, his furious face softened slightly as he cleared his throat. </p><p> Crouching down in front of you, he lifted your chin with his hand, flames licking your skin. Another grimace took over his face as he was met with pained eyes, brimming with tears. You whimpered and looked away. Grillby had no idea what to do, you did not look ok... Looking over your shoulder at Fuku, he tried to get her attention. She gave a look of pure annoyance and motioned for him to hold you. Sighing Grillby turned his attention back to you and placed his arms around your body. Picking you up gently, he placed you on his hip and made his way into the kitchen, huffing to himself the whole way there. You gasped slightly when you felt yourself being placed on a countertop. He hates when you sit on the counter tops... </p><p>      Sighing, he put his hands on the counter space either side of you and hung his head for a second. Still attempting to get his emotions under check. Breathing deeply, he spoke with a tired voice.</p><p>"So, what was all that about then, hmm?"</p><p>Sniffling you looked down at your hands. </p><p>"I don't know, I guess they just don't like me." </p><p>Grillby scoffed lightly, raising his head. </p><p>"You know that's not what I mean."</p><p>      Gently, Grillby raised his hand to brush some of your hair out of your face, and you found yourself sluggishly leaning into his touch. A moment of silence passed between the two of you as he cautiously put his forehead against yours. In the quiet, the sound of his flames spoke volumes. Now that he was out from the harsh eye of the public, he found himself becoming even more worried for you. </p><p>"I was just... I was scared when you never showed up cause I hate being alone when l'm sick. Plus you never came upstairs during your break and...I was worried that maybe something had happened to you…”</p><p>Your voice was getting weaker and weaker with each word, energy and courage being zapped out of you with every movement. Grillby sighed and chuckled softly. </p><p>"Of course you were..."</p><p>You could feel the fever making your head go all fuzzy, and you started blabbering. </p><p>"It's just cause... Cause l-I, love you so much and I want you to be happy."</p><p>Grillby let out a deep, contented hum and moved further between your legs, pulling you closer to him as he chuckled lightly. </p><p>"God, princess. You make my soul pulse so much, you'd think it was gunna fuckin' burst." </p><p>      Having said that, he laced a hand into your hair and kissed you deeply. The other hand cupped your jaw as you felt his tongue caress the soft skin of your bottom lip. Pulling away slightly, Grillby put his hands on your thighs and lowered his head to your ear. </p><p>"Mmmm, you taste so sweet baby girl... I love it. You taste better than any drink I could ever come up with, and ya'know I love my booze."</p><p>      Coming back to reality, your cheeks flushed as you looked into his eyes. Processing what Grillby said, you looked away and giggled. Looking through the window on the kitchen door, you could see Fuku working the bar. Sighing, you looked back to Grillby and hung your head. </p><p>"Sorry for coming down earlier, I should've just stayed upstairs resting, like you asked..."</p><p>Grillby grunted and grabbed your sides.</p><p>"I just don't want something to happen to you. Whether you to get hurt or humiliated or threatened... If anything happens to you, it's my damn fault for not protecting you better." </p><p>With a small, weary smile, your eyebrows scrunched up in concern.</p><p>"Grillby, it wouldn't be your fault. I'm getting myself into these situations, just like today." </p><p>"Which is why / need to be there to help you out and explain how things work. I've let so many people down in my life. I don't wanna let you down too."</p><p>      As you moved to brush some hair out of your face, you felt Grillby's hands start wondering lower and lower. Although he was exuding his usual sexy confidence, you could tell there was something more. Guilt? Shame? You sighed, knowing neither of those things should be on his handsome face right now. </p><p>"As your mate, I'm supposed to keep you safe and provide for all your needs."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Grillby looked deeply into your eyes, which were lined with tears. </p><p>"I know I’m an ass… let me make it up to you.”</p><p>     You could feel tears falling on your face as you looked at his large form and started to explain how it wasn't necessary. However, you were shocked into silence by the feeling of Grillby dragging his hands along your thighs while he lowered himself to his knees, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“In the war, we knelt for those in power, for those who deserved respect." </p><p>Even when down on one knee, he was still taller than the countertop.<br/>
"So now, I kneel to you." </p><p>      Grillby had never said anything like that to you for as long as you’d known him and although you knew he was probably just being silly, his eyes told a different story. Grillby may be an asshole, but he knows how to get what he wants. And if he wants your acceptance of his new and radical submission, then he'll have it... Along with all your love. Feeling him slowly move his hands to undo your bottoms, you laughed incredulously. </p><p>"Grillby, we can't do that here!" </p><p>      Raising his eyes to meet yours, an absolutely wicked smirk shot across his face. Feeling your underwear being pulled aside, you gasped. Grillby merely chuckled and kissed your stomach, tongue dragging across your soft flesh. </p><p>"Mmmm, babygirl... I may have knelt for the queen during war times, but I sure as hell never ate her out. And as far as I'm concerned, you deserve the highest respect." </p><p>As you felt his flames grow warmer, his big hands gently spread your thighs further apart and you couldn't help but blush. </p><p>"So relax, gorgeous... And let me worship you like the goddess you are."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p> </p><p>My writing blog is https://imaginationstationgirl.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>My main blog is https://abbyzhanson.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>My f/o and writing prompt blog is https://in-our-minds-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>